When a normal person is stationary, the neurons associated with the vestibular system carry pulse trains that, on average, have a nearly constant pulse-repetition frequency. If the patient changes spatial orientation, the average pulse-repetition frequency of the pulse trains changes. These pulse trains, hereafter referred to as the “vestibular signal,” are transmitted to the brain via the vestibular nerve. On the basis of changes in the average pulse-repetition frequency, the brain determines the patient's spatial orientation and motion.
The vestibular system is not the brain's only source of information concerning the patient's spatial orientation. Both the vision and other sensory systems, such as the proprioceptive and tactile systems, provide additional cues. The brain reconciles these additional cues with information from the vestibular system. To the extent that these cues are inconsistent with each other, the patient experiences dizziness.
In one afflicted with Meniere's disease, the vestibular system, for no apparent reason, suddenly begins varying the pulse-repetition frequency of the vestibular signal even when the patient is stationary. This results in severe dizziness. Then, and again for no apparent reason, the vestibular system begins generating a vestibular signal consistent with the person's spatial orientation, thereby ending the person's symptoms.
Known treatments for Meniere's disease include surgical removal of the patient's vestibule. Another treatment involves perfusion of ototoxic drugs that permanently destroy the cilia within the vestibule. As a result, these treatments result in the permanent loss of the patient's sense of balance.
Less draconian treatments for Meniere's disease include the introduction of drugs having questionable efficacy, acupuncture, and various homeopathic remedies. These treatments have not shown consistent success.